<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will always protect you by Peak_Fandom_Trash_935</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037648">I will always protect you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peak_Fandom_Trash_935/pseuds/Peak_Fandom_Trash_935'>Peak_Fandom_Trash_935</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (Cartoon 2004), Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Character Death, Dick Grayson Being a Little Shit, Dick Grayson has a twin, Dick and Dixie are siblings, Dixie is also a little shit, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Original Character(s), Please Kill Me, Protective Siblings, Sassy siblings, Sibling Bonding, Twinanigans, hint its Dixie, no beta we die like robins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peak_Fandom_Trash_935/pseuds/Peak_Fandom_Trash_935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t worry Dixie, I’ll protect you.” It wasn’t a statement, it was a promise. A promise I made to Dad. A promise I intended to keep.    </p><p>“I’ll always protect you” I reassured her. </p><p>After all, it’s a brother’s job to protect his sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I will always protect you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, everyone, this is my first ever fanfic and I'm actually really proud of it. So forever ago, I wondered what would happen if Dick Grayson had a twin so then I created the character Dixie Grayson and then it just took off from there. Please leave a comment, I would love to continue to write about these two. Maybe I will if this is received well or if I have time IDK college is tiring. </p><p>I apologize so much for any grammatical errors </p><p>Also, I am basing the whole scene with Tony Zucco off the scenes from The Batman cartoon from 2004.   </p><p>Hope yall like :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dicks POV: </p><p>“You can’t catch me,” I heard Dixie shout as she raced past the empty tiger cages making her way to some stacked wooden crates. Her ponytail swinging back and forth the whole time. Once she reached them she flipped onto one and started to climb to the top of the pile.  </p><p>“That’s because I gave you a head start” I quipped as I was trying (and ultimately failing) to catch up to my twin sister who was now nonchalantly sitting crisscross at the highest point of the stack, towering over me. </p><p>We’ve been playing this game for hours, using it as a way to calm down our pre-show jitters. Dixie and I have a bit of a reputation at the circus for having, and I quote, “chaotic twin energy.” Were barely manageable on a good day, but all loose hope of trying to calm us down the night of a performance. </p><p>We can’t help it though, we spend all day just waiting for the moment we could be on the trapeze platform with our entire family, the world-renowned, Flying Graysons, and join them soaring through the air all night. Whenever I’m with them I feel like I’m flying, it’s the most magical feeling in the world. </p><p>Of course, we can’t join our family all night. Dixie and I are always left out of the final performance, the ultimate show stopper, the stunt that made the Flying Grayson the headline act, performing the finale trapeze routine without the net.</p><p>We would always beg our parents, aunt, uncle, and even go as far as to try to bribe our cousin John to allow us to perform in the final act. We always got the same answer “It’s too dangerous.” </p><p>That never stopped us from asking.  </p><p>I came to a stop when I saw Dixie on top of the crates. Why did she decide to go up there when she could have kept running? What is she planning?</p><p>I slowly brought my watch up as I kept my eyes on her. I slowly turned to check the time and my eyes widened. It was 6:28 pm, were supposed to meet our parents for practice soon, real soon. </p><p>“Hey Dixie,” I shouted up to her, “We gotta get back to mom and dad, we have to start practice.” </p><p>“Sound to me like you forfeit, just admit it.”</p><p>Of course, that would be her response. Though she’s in no real position to be teasing, he’s not the one stuck on top of some crates. “You got nowhere to go, sis,” I replied as my arms crossed over my chest as my signature smirk made its way onto my face. “give up?” </p><p>Dixie put on her own signature smirk. She leaned forward and allowed her eyes to narrow all the while keeping that prideful smirk on her face. “Never!” Dixie shouted confidently. </p><p>With no hesitation, she jumped up to her feet and backflipped off the boxes disappearing from my line of sight.  </p><p>I shook my head and let out a laugh, of course, Dixie would not give in that easily. I proceeded to jog behind the crates and saw her booking it back to our parent’s trailer. I started walking back not wanting to waste my energy. </p><p>As I got closer I saw Dixie hunched over panting with one hand touching the side of the trailer.  </p><p>“The trailer's base,” Dixie said quickly, out of breath. I laughed inwardly, if she’s this out of breath now, how she's gonna keep up at practice. She never thinks about these things.    </p><p>“Since when was that a rule” </p><p>“Uhh it's always been a rule,” she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. </p><p>I wanted to debate further, but I was interrupted by our Dad opening the door in his practice leotard. “Oh you two decided to come back,” he said in his usual cheery attitude. “Quickly get changed we have to practice now if we want to be ready for tonight,” he said stepping out of the way keeping the door open for the both of us. </p><p>It seemed like Dixie had regained all her energy because in no time flat she was in front of me entering the trailer. We practically ripped off our play clothes and were instantly in our practice gear.</p><p>Dixie and I were out the door making our way to the trapeze tent. Our Uncle stopped by to talk to our parents so they just told us to go ahead and that they would be there “in a sec” parent talk for it will be a couple of minutes. </p><p>We made a beeline to the trapeze tent, which was conveniently right by our trailer. Both of us were so excited we were jumping and flipping off every item leading towards the tent. </p><p>Dixie managed to get ahead of me and practically leaped through the entrance curtains. </p><p>“Wait up Dixie you know we can’t start withou...” I started to say as I entered the tent, but then immediately cut myself off. I saw Dixie standing in the middle of the ring, her hands balled up into fists by her side. She was just … staring at something. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the darkness inside the tent, but I managed to see what she was staring at.  </p><p>There was this <i>man<i>, in front of her. </i></i></p><p>Just towering over her. <i>Watching<i> her. </i></i></p><p>His face was hidden by the darkness, but everything about him radiated danger. </p><p>I growled as I ran towards the pair, immediately wrapping my arms around my sister and keeping her close to me. She was shaking slightly, but her eyes did not move away from the man nor did her expression change. She had a look of confusion and anger with a tint of worry in her eyes. </p><p>She was scared, I knew because I was sacred.</p><p>I just hugged her tighter and gave my fiercest glare to the mystery man in front of us, just <i>daring<i> him to make a move. </i></i></p><p>The man let out a slight chuckle, causing the hairs on my neck to spring up. My grip on my sister to tighten. He didn’t seem at all intimidated by me, but what can I expect, I’m just a kid.</p><p>Mom and Dad should be here soon, I kept telling myself, just wait. </p><p>Eventually, he stepped into the light. He was a tall man with a lean face and high cheekbones. He had slick back grayish hair and was chewing on a toothpick as continued to stare us down. He wore a black suit, with a red undershirt and black tie, the outfit reminded me of the mobsters from those old-timey black and white movies Dad and I would watch on our guys weekends. </p><p>Speaking of which where the heck is Dad, shouldn’t he be here by now?</p><p>The feature that stuck out the most were his eyes. They were narrow and had complete heterochromia. While both eyes were different colors they shared the same cold, vicious, <i>killer<i> look to them.  </i></i></p><p>“Looks like the circus is in town” he finally said in a husky voice as he twirled around his toothpick. </p><p>“Who are you?” Dixie asked in an aggressive tone, wanting to get straight to the point.    </p><p>“The names Tony Zucco dollface, welcome to Gotham City,” he said gleaming with pride alongside a sly grin while offering his hand expecting us to shake it.<br/>
We both ignored the gesture and continued to give him cold stares.</p><p>“You know it’s <i>rude<i> to not shake someone's hand,” Zucco stated as his hand returned to his side.    </i></i></p><p>“Well, it’s rude to walk onto someone’s property without asking.” Dixie quickly shot back, her voice dripping with sass. I quickly stomped on her foot as a subtle way to tell her stop talking. We have no idea what this man is capable of, but mouthing off to him probably isn’t a good idea, and <i>where<i> are Mom and Dad? </i></i></p><p>She picks up on my cue and quickly sends me an apologetic look. </p><p>Zucco's eyes narrowed and smile quickly disappeared, upon hearing Dixie's response “Dollface,” he began as he took out his toothpick, not breaking eye contact with us “that smart mouth of yours is gonna get you killed in this city.” He continued “You're lucky I'm here for business otherwise you would have suffered some repercussions for your little outburst.” He sounded like he was now annoyed. </p><p>“Because I am a man of certain power and I don’t like it when little circus brats think they have the right to backtalk me”. Zucco finished his statement, then proceeded to walk <i>towards<i> Dixie.</i></i></p><p>“YOU STAY BACK!” I screamed, moving in front of my sister; eyes shooting daggers at the man in front of me.</p><p>“Now tell us exactly what you want then leave, or I’ll <i>make<i> you!” I said, my voice laced with venom.</i></i></p><p>Zucco seemed taken aback by my sudden outburst, I guess he didn’t believe I had it in me, thinking I was the more timid one in the twin dynamic.</p><p>That's the thing about Dixie and me, while we have lots of similarities, we have some glaring differences. One of our major differences is how we handle tricky situations. I like to sit back, analyze the whole situation first before I make my move. If I have to be patient I’ll be patient, if I have to attack then and there I strike and strike hard. Dixie fails to think ahead, and goes in headfirst in any given situation. She also has trouble keeping her dang mouth shut, which causes her to get into more trouble. It also doesn’t help when she has a “never give up” mentality. </p><p>But I’m done being patient. Zucco just <i>threatened<i> my sister, now it's time to be aggressive. Zucco just looked at me. “You got guts boy, I'll give you that.” He stated seemingly unfazed by my threat.  </i></i></p><p>I had both my hands behind me holding onto my sisters, I gave her a quick squeeze to see if she was okay, and was relieved when I felt her squeeze back.   </p><p>Don’t worry Dixie I won’t let him get near you, I'll protect you. </p><p>Zucco began circling us. “You see kids, I like to think I’m here to help you,” he finally said, “you see kids Gotham is a dangerous place to be especially for newcomers like yourselves and I can provide some protection for you and your family for a small fee of course.”  </p><p>“Protection?” I responded skeptically, raising my eyebrow in the process. </p><p>“Yes, me and my associates,” he snapped his fingers “could provide your circus with protection.” Two other men came out of the shadows to join him. The man on his right had a baseball bat, while the other at his left had a whip curled in his hands. </p><p>I narrowed my eyes. </p><p>“That's a tempting offer, but we're gonna have to pass,” I responded making my sarcasm obvious. </p><p>Zucco began to shake his head and snicker “I don’t think you kids get the picture … you both are performers, how about a visual demonstration.” </p><p>He snapped his fingers and the two men sprung into action. The man at his right swung his bat into some barrels causing the stack to topple over causing barrel after barrel to smash upon making contact with the ground. The other cracked his whip and launched it into the air letting it curl around the low-hanging light fixtures. With one good pull, the light was ripped from the ceiling and shattered upon impact causing glass and sparks to fly in all directions.</p><p>After the two men were done causing damage they began to walk toward Dixie and me. I pushed back against Dixie, signaling her to start walking backward. We started to make our way out of the main circle area, my eyes never leaving the two intimidating figures coming toward us. </p><p>I felt a sudden thud and we stopped moving. I quickly turned my head to ask her why she stopped, but then I saw. We just happened to back into one of the main pillars, of course! </p><p>The two men had finally reached us, one went to our left the other to our right, successfully trapping us. Zucco walked right through the middle, and only continued to get closer. </p><p>I felt Dixie move behind me. Her head was now on my shoulder, glaring at the man walking towards us. I squeezed her hands reassuring her that everything would be okay, which seemed to calm her down a little. </p><p>While she put on a brave face I knew she was frightened, I could feel it. Heck, I’m scared too. But that didn’t matter. </p><p>It didn’t matter that Zucco was taller than me. It didn’t matter that he was stronger than me. It didn’t matter that the two men next to him could beat me to a pulp like it was nothing.  </p><p>What mattered was my sister, and I had to protect her. </p><p>Zucco stopped right in front of us. He towered over the both of us, twirling his stupid toothpick while having a sickening grin on his face as he looked down at us like we were nothing to him. </p><p>I puffed out my chest to seem more intimidating. </p><p>Zucco leaned down and got his face real close to mine. His eyes gleaming with amusement and satisfaction. He seemed really pleased with himself that he successfully managed to intimidate (scare) two kids.   </p><p>“You get the picture now sonny boy,” he said mockingly. He was so close to me I could smell his breath. It was hot and reeked of cigarettes. </p><p>I felt my whole body tense. I was prepared to attack at any second. Prepared to lunge, to kick, bite, punch, scratch prepared to do anything necessary to keep him away from Dixie.</p><p>I was ready, so ready until I heard an all to familiar voice scream our names. </p><p>“DICK, DIXIE!” I heard from the other side of the tent. </p><p>My head quickly turned to see our parents. It’s about dang time!</p><p>Our mother ran past the goons seemingly unfazed by their large figures and weapons. She was in full momma bear mode, taking both of us in her arms and holding us close to her chest, giving off fierce glares to the men around her as if saying I dare you to take one more step. </p><p>Zucco turned his attention to Dad and went up to talk to him, his goons following close behind, leaving Mom, Dixie, and I in the dust. This has gone on for far too long I thought. I reached behind Mom and grabbed her phone that she always keeps in her back pocket. She was pretty distracted by the whole situation to take notice that I grabbed it and started dialing 9-1-1. </p><p>“9-1-1 what's your emergency,” the operator said in a trained calm voice. </p><p>“Haly’s Circus, send help, please” was all I managed to spit out before Zucco commanded his men to start destroying stuff again. That's enough. </p><p>I wormed my way out of my Mom's grip and bolted toward one of the goons. </p><p> On my way over I heard the phone operator reply with a faint “Help is on the way!” before I clicked it off. </p><p>“Stop” I shouted as I blocked the goon from causing any more destruction. </p><p>“DICK” I heard my mother scream, but I didn’t turn to face her, I kept my eyes locked on the goon. </p><p>“You've got quite a family here, John” Zucco said creeping up behind me placing a hand on my shoulder.    </p><p>“My pop always said, Families the most important thing, I got brothers and they mean the world to me. I’m not sure what I’d do if something happened to them.” He said the last part dangerously as he tightened his grip causing me to wince.</p><p>My dad lept into action knocking Zucco away from me and proceeded to take out the goons. My mother caught up to me and once again I found myself in her arms this time she held me tighter. I felt Dixie grab my hand, and I squeezed it in response. I gave her an apologetic look, I didn’t mean to scare her. </p><p>Before I knew it, I saw my dad lying motionless on the ground. My eyes widened as fear crept into my body. </p><p>“Let me be blunt John, I don't think this circus or your family can afford not having our protection,” Zucco said almost nonchalantly as he loomed over my dad struggling to get up.   </p><p>My eyes narrowed. I’ve had enough of his stupid smug voice. </p><p>“Funny. Because I think we can” I said coldly.<br/>
Zucco turned his attention to me and let out a laugh, which only made me angrier. </p><p>“And what makes you so sure about that, Sonny,” he said mockingly, looking me dead in the eye, smirking. </p><p>“I called the police five minutes ago,” I said deadpanned, lifting up my Mom's phone as proof of my actions.  </p><p>Zucco's face scrunched up in annoyance while the henchmen paled, and began to back up. “The bats …” was the only thing one of the goons managed to spit out. That got the other one scared, and he began to take off soon followed by the other. </p><p>Zucco gave me one final glare and then took off after his men, disappearing from our site. </p><p>After a long silence, Dad looked at Dixie and me and crouched down to our level. </p><p>“Are you two all right? ” he said softly, eyes filled with concern.</p><p>We both nodded in unison. </p><p>“Did they hurt you? ” he said sternly, anger showing on his face. </p><p>We both shook our heads again in unison. </p><p>“Come here both of you,” he opened his arms, and we both ran to him wrapping our arms around him tightly burning our heads in his chest. We felt our mom hug us from behind and we all just sat there in our protective hug circle, not ever wanting to let go. </p><p>Eventually, we heard police sirens and had to break apart. </p><p>Dad talked to the cops for a little, then to Haly, then he walked over to me. He asked me to go back to the trailer with him. I nodded and was about to go when I realized I was still holding Dixie's hand. We looked at each other and she gave me one final squeeze, signifying it was okay for me to let go. </p><p>I let go and followed Dad back to the trailer. The walk back was quieter than I thought, he just kept walking forward, and I followed right behind him. Neither of us said anything. </p><p>When we finally reached the trailer Dad just opened the door and went straight to the first aid kit we kept in the kitchen. He motioned me to sit at the table as he patched up his hand that was injured during his fight with Zucco's goons.  </p><p>He stood there fixing up his hand as I sat at the table, and after what seemed like forever he finally spoke up. </p><p>“I’m sorry.”  </p><p>“W-what” I was stunned, of all the things I thought he'd say, I wasn’t expecting “sorry” to be one of them.</p><p>“I’m sorry you and Dixie were stuck with those men as long as you were. I was right outside and I didn’t even know you two were in danger, they could have done someth… I’m sorry.” he sounded so guilty like every word was another punch to the gut. </p><p>“D-dad …” was all I was able to say before he held up a hand indicating for me to stop. </p><p>He finished patching up his hand and pushed the first aid kit to the side. He then got up and sat right next to me putting his non-hurt hand on my shoulder. </p><p>“I’m proud of you.” </p><p>I stared back at him in confusion. </p><p>“You were in a very scary situation downright dangerous, yet you held your head up high and stood your ground, but most importantly you protected your sister.” He then pulled me into a hug. </p><p>“I’m so proud of you.”  </p><p>I was overwhelmed with too many emotions. Pride due to Dads praise, relief now that the whole ordeal was finally over, fear still lingered, sadness because a part of me believe I didn’t deserve his high praise</p><p>I just hugged him back, finally letting go of everything, just allowing him to hold me, and tell me everything was okay. </p><p>After a while, he broke up the hug, then put both his hands on my shoulders giving me a serious look. </p><p>“I'm gonna be honest with you Dick, that whole ordeal got me scared, and it had me thinking.”</p><p>I didn’t say anything, I just looked up to him deeply intrigued.</p><p>“It made me realize that … your mom and I aren't always gonna be around to protect you two.” </p><p>My eyes widened, what is he saying? </p><p>He quickly picked up on my distress and immediately tried to word it better. </p><p>“What I mean is that you and Dixie will eventually grow up and take off on your own, we won’t be there to watch you 24/7.”</p><p>I relaxed that sounded better. </p><p>“I want you to make me a promise, Dick,” he said seriously, looking me in the eye. </p><p>I leaned in close, just anticipating what he was gonna say next. </p><p>“I want you to promise me that you will protect Dixie.” </p><p>I was confused again. </p><p>“I know Dixie can handle herself, and heck if she's anything like her mother I know she won’t let anyone mess with her, but she gets in over her head, and has a knack for getting herself into some troublesome situations. I just want you to always be there for her, no matter how bad it gets. I want you both to look out for each other. Can you promise me that ?” he finally finished sounding almost desperate for my answer.   </p><p>I straightened up and looked up at him with determination in my eyes “I promise.” </p><p>“That's all I could ever ask for,” he said smiling, pulling me back to one more quick hug before heading out to leave.      </p><p>“Dad wait,” I quickly spat out before he even reached the door “you and mom aren't … leaving us are you?”  </p><p>“Don’t worry Dick,” he turned his head and gave me one of his famous movie star smiles, “Your mother and I aren't going anywhere for a long long time.”    </p><p>____________________________________</p><p>Snap … crack</p><p>Snap … Crack</p><p>SNAP … CRACK</p><p>
  <b>SNAP … CRACK<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>It was the only thing I could hear, that horrible wicked sound. After the fall everything went tunnel vision and the only thing that replayed in my head was that horrible horrible
<b>CRACK<b></b></b></p><p>They’re gone! How could they be gone? They were right there, they were right there in front of me, now they’re gone.</p><p>
  <i>Snap … crack <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  The commissioner, Mr. Gordon, eventually led me out of the tent. I can’t even feel my legs moving forward. I just feel as if I was coasting. My tears kept streaming down my cheeks. The world around me was dark and only got darker. My brain blocked out every sound around me only allowing me to hear
</p><p>
  <i>Snap … crack <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>My body felt cold, cold to the bone. I was still shaking, still crying, feeling as if I’d never stop.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Commissioner Gordon just kept guiding us to wherever we were going, I didn’t care or have the strength to ask where he was taking us so I just allowed him to lead the way. </p><p>I didn’t feel his hand on my shoulder. I knew it was there, it had to be because it was the only thing that kept me up and walking. I didn’t feel it though. </p><p>I did manage to feel my sister's hand. Despite my whole body feeling numb and cold I was able to feel Dixie's hand holding mine. She was squeezing it tight, and I just squeezed back. It was the only part of my body that wasn’t chilled to the bone, her hand and her presence gave me some warmth. </p><p>I slowly closed my eyes, officially blocking everything out. The only thing I felt was Dixie's hand as we weaved our way through the crowd.      </p><p>Then suddenly out of nowhere, Dixie's hand was gone. </p><p>My eyes shot open, and the world around me started to slowly come alive. I began to hear things again. Talking, shouting, sirens buzzing, people crying. </p><p>“Dixie?” I said my voice barely above a whisper. I looked around, she wasn’t anywhere in sight. </p><p>“Dixie?” I managed to say a little louder, my voice cracking, still no response. </p><p>“Dixie!”I finally shouted as I broke away from Commissioner Gordon, disappearing into the crowd of police officers frantically looking for my sister, looking for my only living family member.

</p><p>“Dick come back Dick.” I heard Gordon frantically shout somewhere behind me. I didn’t even glance in his direction, I just kept moving forward. </p><p>I felt lost, turned around. I kept shoving and pushing but all I was met with was more and more people. I felt lost in a sea of people. I was completely surrounded, yet I have never felt more alone.     </p><p>“Let go of me!” Dixie shouted from a distance.  </p><p>My head immediately snapped forward and followed the sound of her voice. </p><p>I finally managed to stumble out of the crowd and saw the scene play out before me. </p><p>Some cop was trying to drag Dixie by the arm into the back of a police car completely ignoring her pleas. </p><p>“Let me go!” she shouted again, more frantically. </p><p>Her eyes were clamped shut, with tears still flowing down. Her feet were firmly planted on the ground with her whole body pulling against the cop, using her free arm to try to push off the cop's hand. </p><p>“Come on you little brat just get in the car already,” he said clearly annoyed as if my sister's frantic crying was the most annoying thing in the world. </p><p>I’ve seen enough, I ran forward breaking to two apart, and pulled Dixie into a bone-crushing hug.      </p><p>She was with me, she was safe, she was safe and she was with me, she is safe, … she is alive.</p><p>Gordon caught up with us and immediately put two and two together and started to chew out the cop. </p><p>“What the hell were you thinking?” he shouted, getting in the cop's face. </p><p>“We were just trying to take her down to the station for questioning, but she kept resisting.” he spat out as if he was talking about a dangerous criminal.</p><p>“I don’t know what's stupider: the fact that you tried to forcefully pull a scared, traumatized little girl into the back of a cop car or the fact that you thought it was a good idea to separate her from her family.” Gordon was screaming at this point. </p><p>“Come on kids, come with me,” Gordon said gently placing hands on both of our shoulders taking us away from the cop who started cursing under his breath. </p><p>We stopped at a car which I assumed was his. He got in front of us to open the door and asked us politely to hop in. Dixie automatically tensed up. I gave her a reassuring nod, and she slowly walked up to the car, and carefully hopped into the back. </p><p>Once we both were in the car and all buckled up Gordon began driving. Taking us away from the circus, from the only home we’ve ever known.</p><p>I just sat there staring out the window, as Dixie was curled by my side still shaken up by the whole ordeal. </p><p>For the longest time, there was just silence. </p><p>“What are we gonna do now Dick?” Dixie said barely above a whisper. </p><p>I turned to look at her and felt my heartbreak for the third time that night, she just looked so defeated. Her eyes no longer sparkled, they were dull, filled with sadness and grief.<br/>
“I don’t know … but we have each other, that's all that matters,” I told her as I rested my head on her head wrapping both my arms around her in a hug.    </p><p>“But who's going to protect us now?” she finally managed to spit in between hiccups and sobs.</p><p>
  <i>“I want you to promise me that you will protect Dixie.” </i>

</p><p>I just hugged her tighter.   </p><p>“Don’t worry Dixie, I’ll protect you.” It wasn’t a statement, it was a promise. A promise I made to Dad. A promise I intended to keep.     </p><p>“I’ll always protect you” I reassured her.  </p><p>After all, it’s a brother’s job to protect his sister.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I kinda rushed the ending, but other than that what did yall think? </p><p>Please leave a comment or share (or whatever you do on this site) if you liked it would mean the world to me :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>